Embodiments relate to a light unit and a display device having the same.
A variety of display devices such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display device (LCD) using electro-optical effect, a plasma display panel (PDP) using gas discharge, and an electro-luminescence display (ELD) using electric field light emission effect are generally used currently. Among them, studies have been actively conducted on the LCD device.
The LCD device is being widely used as a monitor of a laptop computer, a desktop computer and a large information display device in nowadays.
The LCD device is a passive-type display device that displays an image by adjusting an amount of external light. Therefore, light is irradiated onto the LCD panel using a backlight unit.